Pyro Pete the Invincible (enemy)
Pete the Invincible is a raid boss exclusive to Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage. He is a stronger version of Pyro Pete, and can be summoned by using the "Raid Post" found in his old arena underneath Pyro Pete's Bar, located in The Beatdown, once the main DLC quest-line has been completed. The mission to kill him, appropriately named "Pete the Invincible", is given by Mad Moxxi. As with other DLC raid bosses, accessing Pete costs 8 Eridium. Since he is classified as a Seraph Guardian, defeating Pete in True Vault Hunter Mode will yield . Behavior When first encountered, Pete is introduced as "Pyro Pete the Invincible". Pete's basic method of attack bears little difference from the Vault Hunter's initial encounter with him as Pyro Pete. Pete will attack using his arm-mounted flamethrowers, either individually or both at the same time. He will either chase after the Vault Hunter while sweeping the flamethrowers back and forth, or take a position and lob 2-4 slow-moving, arcing flame projectiles at his target. After approximately one minute has passed, Pete will stop and set off a nova-like Corrosive explosion. Although relatively low damage, this explosion will always result in the Vault Hunter(s) being afflicted with the Corrosion status effect. This status effect persists endlessly, even with palliative skills such as Axton's Forbearance or Salvador's Asbestos. The only way to end the effect is to use one of the two valves found in the arena, which will release a deluge of water that ends the effect, along with a number of Spiderants or rats, depending on the valve chosen. Each time the valves are used the spawned enemies' level increases in increments of 3, starting from level 45 (25 in Normal Mode) and capping at level 66. Level increases are tied to each valve, e.g. if the rat valve has been used three times, using the Spiderant valve will still only spawn level 45/25 Spiderants. After the explosion, Pete will be renamed "Caustic Pete the Invincible". His method of attack will remain unchanged, although his attacks will be acid-based rather than fire-based. After another minute Pete will set off a fire nova explosion, causing a fire status effect similar to the above, and switch back to "Pyro Pete the Invincible". This pattern of switching back and forth will continue until his shield is depleted. Once Pete's shield is eliminated, he will set of a twin fire and corrosive nova explosion. At this point he will be renamed "Pyrocaustic Pete the Invincible", and his attacks will be both corrosive and fire based, e.g. his left thrower will shoot acid, while the right shoots flame. High damage dealt during this phase may dislodge his mask, revealing his face. Additional twin novas may follow, either at set intervals or in response to particularly high amounts of damage, such as from critical hits. This will continue until Pete is defeated. Strategy The battle against Pete is fairly straightforward, if particularly lengthy due to his high health and strong shield. Keeping a good distance between Pete and the player is vital, both to avoid his sweeping flame/acid attacks, as well as maximizing the small chance that the player will be outside the range of his periodic nova explosions. Axton's Sabre Turret, Zer0's Decepti0n hologram, or Gaige's Deathtrap can be useful for this purpose, as like other raid bosses Pete will prioritize attacking these targets when they are present rather than the player. Management of the Burn and Corrosion status effects Pete inflicts must be done carefully. Immediately extinguishing the status effects using the nearest valve will cause the enemies spawned by each valve to level up three levels at a time. Rat or Spiderant level increases are capped at 66, and at such high levels can even pose more of a threat than Pete himself. Allowing the corrosion or fire effect to last long enough for Pete to set off a second nova explosion is recommended if possible, as one use of the valve will extinguish both status effects, as well as providing appropriately leveled targets for getting Second Winds. A Booster Shield with even a trivial chance to drop a booster can help with this, as the damage from the status effects qualifies for triggering a booster drop. Alkaline/Inflammable shields will also prevent status effects from occurring outright if worn during the nova. If frequent use of the valves cannot be avoided, spawning high-level Spiderants is preferable to high-level rats, as the player need only keep their distance from the former. While avoiding the status effects entirely is desirable, it is also usually impossible owing to the large blast radius of each nova explosion. Players must be nearly on the other side of the arena for Pete's nova explosions to miss them, and if they occur near the center of the arena then it is unlikely that there is any safe area. A nova explosion cannot be avoided except by putting distance or an obstacle between Pete and the player; even the Phalanx Shield from Axton's Sabre Turret will collapse before the explosion is finished. Unlike Hyperius, Pete is fully vulnerable to being slagged, which can dramatically reduce the time it takes to kill him. Shock damage is also recommended during the first portions of the battle to drop his shields quickly. Although Pete uses Corrosive and Fire attacks, he is only directly resistant to Corrosive damage during his Caustic phase, though Corrosive damage is reduced during all other phases. He is fully resistant to Fire during all phases. Map exploit A slight collision error in the map is present which can allow the player to avoid most, if not all, of Pete's attacks. When first entering the arena there are two vertical pipes located to the right. If the player holds forward jumps at an angle towards the intersection of the ledge and the furthest pipe they will become wedged between the two, at which point it will be possible to rapidly press jump and "climb" onto the ledge. Once on the ledge, the pipes can be used as a shield from Pete's nova blasts. Sticky and/or Longbow explosive grenades, or even grenades without a grenade mod, can also be used for a quick jump. Further exploration of the arena is possible from this point, using grenades to grenade jump onto the upper scaffolding; this works best if the player removes their grenade mod first. The scaffolding areas contain numerous ammo boxes and one outhouse which can be used to aid the player in the battle. Once on the higher levels it is even possible to summon Pete using the raid post, as the entire height of the raid post, including the top, can be interacted with. In rare instances, Pete may jump and follow the player onto the ledge or scaffolding. If this occurs the player can simply jump down and attack Pete from the ground, as he is unlikely to follow the player back down to the ground level. If he remains on the scaffolding or ledge, Pete's nova attacks will not affect a ground-level player. Solo Solo players can successfully defeat Pete without making use of map exploits or other tricks. The core strategy remains unchanged, but players will have to use more specific gear and weapons to take him down. The biggest concern is running out of ammo, as Pete's health and shield levels will NOT scale down to match the lower number of players. Using the Infinity pistol, The Bee shield to maximize damage, and any ammo regenerative effects such as Gunzerking are strongly recommended for a solo effort. A strong multiple projectile weapon to go alongside the Bee will greatly speed things up. Since the spawns from the pipes do not seem to gain much health alongside their level, a strong Singularity grenade can kill most of them in a single blow, and already heavily damage the higher level ones, while also pulling Pete away from you. Solo play also allows for additional tactics which are not possible in co-operative play. In particular, the status effects of Pete's twin novas during his Pyrocaustic phase can be avoided completely with clever timing. Prior to a twin nova, the player should have an Inflammable shield equipped. Once the first wave of the nova (the fire wave) sweeps over the player, they can enter their inventory and switch to an Alkaline shield prior to the second wave of the nova. Since the game pauses while in solo play, this will allow the player as much time as is needed to switch between the Inflammable and Alkaline shields, neutralizing both status effects completely. However, this requires very precise timing because the nova's throw you into the air a bit so that you cannot open your inventory. Notes *Pete the Invincible reuses battle dialog from his Pyro Pete incarnation. This includes a small number of lines which are no longer appropriate after completing the DLC's main quest line such as, "I will open the vault!" *In True Vault Hunter Mode, Pete may be renamed "Pete the Ultra Invincible". Category:Borderlands 2 Bosses Category:Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage Category:Raid bosses